


Relief

by LylaRivers



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LylaRivers/pseuds/LylaRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a little a accident...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> More pain. Lots more pain.  
> I wrote this because I was in too much pain to even think. So Jim got to suffer with me. (I do that a lot.... make my favorite characters suffer with me).

I woke up to a very familiar scene - the cold white sterility of Sickbay. The first sensation is one of immense pain. My eyes blinked slowly open to Bones looming over me.

"Damn it Jim, when will you ever learn?" he snarls, with no real heat.

"What happened?" I ask groggily.

Bones shakes his head. "First contact gone wrong. They tried to shoot the pointy eared hobgoblin - thought he was the Devil or something. You shoved him out of the way. Fell wrong and broke your arm. I'm hesitant to use the dermal regenerator too much - if its used too often you'll develop a resistance. So I set the break and accelerated the healing a bit, but your arm will still be in a cast for a few weeks."

Everything comes back to me in a rush. Damn. A few weeks? "Is this your punishment for me being stupid?" I ask.

Bones smirks. "Maybe. I'd be more worried about what your pointy eared boyfriend is gonna do. He's about as pissed as any Vulcan can get."

"Damn," I say with real feeling. Then I see a very familiar shape in the door. "Damn," I mutter again.

"Captain," Spock says, still standing in the doorway. Captain, not Jim.

"Spock, I had to! He was going to kill you and... I can't lose you," I mutter the last bit. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Bones sneaks out, as Spock walks over stiffly, and sits on the side of my bed.

"Captai.... Jim. I would prefer if you refrained from risking your life for me. The weapon was clearly set for stun. And I find I would not be able to live without you either."

"Can we go back to my quarters?" I ask pitifully. "I can't relax here."

Spock nods once. "I will make the excuses to Doctor McCoy." He vanishes for 5 minutes, comes back, and picks me up bridal-style. I rest my head against his chest as he carries me back to my room.

Spock sits next to me on my bed. I've never felt so helpless - I can't move my arm at all. The pain hits me in a massive wave - all at once. "Ouch," I moan.

Spock touches the broken hand gently. "It is well, Jim. You should sleep."

"Can't. Hurts."

Spock raises a hand to my face, seeking permission. I don't have the energy for a true meld. but if Spock will help me sleep, so much the better.

Spock's fingers graze my meld points, and we're both lost in my mind. I can't help but feel reassured by his warm presence.

Finally, Spock pulls away. "Sleep, Jim," he murmurs gently, touching my hair.

"Hurts less. What did you do?" I mutter, halfway falling asleep.

"I shared the pain between our minds. Vulcans are better adapted at compartmentalizing pain," Spock says.

I sit bolt upright in bed, sleepiness forgotten. "You. Did. What?" I ask.

"I..."

"No I heard you. I just don't believe you," I say.  Spock. Spock, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I whisper through the bond.

"No. It is illogical for you to be sorry." Spock responds. "I am well. And you must rest. It was a logical solution."

I grimace. "Will you stay with me?" I ask, feeling pathetic.

Spock slides in next to me on the bed. "Of course Jim. You do not need to ask."

"Thanks," I mutter, using his chest as a pillow again.

"Thanks are illogical," Spock whispers into my head.

"So is stealing away someone's pain," I reply.

"But you are in less pain now. And that is what matters," Spock says. It's the last thing I hear before I drift off. My last thought is - Vulcan boyfriends make the best pain relief.

******

 

 


End file.
